ASI ERA MI VIDA
by Ieshika
Summary: Un breve relato de la infancia de Yugi Moto y parte de su vida de estudiante... relatada por él mismo!


¿Mi infancia? ¿Quieres conocer mi infancia? Pues... no veo el por que no deba contártela...

... además, creo que añadiré algunas cosillas que desconoces de momentos de mi vida que no son muy claros, ¿quieres?

Entonces, espero responder a tus inquietudes...

Soy el primogénito de una pareja joven; papá era el hermano menor de una joven que estaba casada con un famoso comerciante americano, los cuales tenían una hijita de mi misma edad que se llamaba Hikaru. Mamá y papá vivía en la casa del abuelo, ayudándole con las ventas del local a la vez de custodiarle las diversas reliquias que poseía de sus viajes arqueológicos del Antiguo Egipto. Nunca supe cómo llegaron a conocerse papá y mamá; lo que me importa es que gracias a su amor, tolerancia y respeto mutuo me tuvieron, para nacer en un lugar lleno de bendiciones y gratos momentos.

En tiempos de descanso, la hermana menor de papá pasaba las vacaciones en Dominó junto a su familia... ¡y vaya que eran muy peculiares! el tío político buscaba negocios en Oriente aprovechando la estadía en la ciudad; papá, su hermana mayor y el abuelo dialogaban sobre las últimas excavaciones arqueológicas... ¿y yo? ¡Bueno! Pasaba todo el tiempo con Hikaru, distrayendo nuestra dimensión de exploradores en juegos como ¿quién era capaz de traer una reliquia de la habitación del abuelo sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta?

Así pasó mucho tiempo con la misma monotonía que no la consideraba tan habitual. Cuando se les presentó la oportunidad, mamá y papá decidieron pasar sus vacaciones en América, bajo el pretexto de poder darse una "luna de miel" que hasta ese momento no pudieron darse, con el simple hecho de dejarme con el abuelo mientras ellos se divertían en otro continente...

... ¡y yo que quería ir para conocer la casa de Hikaru!

Sin embargo, el destino les jugó una mala pasada.

-Lo lamento mucho, Yugi- murmuraba el abuelo con gesto nostálgico mientras trataba de asimilar lo que veía en la televisión.

-Debe tratarse de otro vuelo, ¿verdad abuelo?- comenté ingenuo y el padre de papá suspiró hondo.

-Ojala así fuera- respondió triste y ante lo que era más que obvio me tiré al suelo, llorando la muerte injusta de mis padres en aquel accidente aéreo.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!- exclamaba enfadado - ¡Ellos no, abuelo!, ¡Ellos no!

Ante semejante circunstancia, el abuelo no quiso interrumpirme en dicha manifestación de rabia y justo en ese momento, el teléfono timbró tres veces.

-¿Diga?- preguntó el abuelo alzando el auricular y el hombre calló para escuchar lo que del otro lado le decían –Si, soy yo- continuó para luego hacer silencio –Estaré esperando la llamada; se lo agradezco mucho- finalizó para colgar, cuando de manera intempestiva, me levanté para exigirle una explicación.

-¿Quién era?- le cuestioné.

-Llamaron del aeropuerto- me respondió – Dijeron que lamentaban lo ocurrido y que ellos pagarían los gastos en caso de muerte u otras lesiones graves.

-¡Eso no soluciona nada!- exclamé enfadado -¡De esa manera no me van a devolver a mis padres!

-También dijeron que cualquier indicio de los cuerpos de los tripulantes, enseguida avisaban a los respectivos familiares.

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!- sollozaba enfadado y el abuelo se aferró fuertemente, brindándome un apoyo moral que me ayudó muchísimo -¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué ellos abuelo?! ¿Por qué?

-Sólo Él lo sabe, Yugi- me murmuró el abuelo –Sólo Él lo sabe.

Pasado ese amargo momento, seguía el más fúnebre e inolvidable de todos: la visita al cementerio para despedirlos del mundo terrenal.

En la búsqueda de los cuerpos el personal capacitado encontraron muy pocos, siendo los de mis padres unos de esos tantos; mis tíos y Hikaru nos acompañaron al abuelo y a mí en el sepelio de mis progenitores y con actitud estoica, observé sereno cómo descendían los dos pequeños cofres que contenían las cenizas de los cuerpos para ser enterrados en un sarcófago especial.

-La vida continua- dijo la hermana de papá y volteándose para retirarnos, el abuelo me tomó la mano mientras yo no despegaba la vista del lugar.

-Ahora ellos serán tus ángeles, Yugi- trató de animarme Hikaru y yo le sonreí levemente, mirando al cielo para hallarlos entre el firmamento.

En ese instante, un niño en la distancia gritó con enfado a quienes se encontraban con él y mi prima y yo le observamos con extrañeza; el chico pareció mirarnos en la lejanía cuando sentimos el empujón de nuestros parientes.

-Vámonos, niños- nos sugirió mi tía –Ese niño también está afectado por la muerte de sus padres- comentó a manera de deducción y observé a mi abuelito.

-Algunos no pueden soportar ese golpe de la vida- murmuró el hombre de avanzada edad y nuevamente observé al chico, quien parecía discutir con quienes le acompañaban.

Pasado los años, Hikaru y sus tíos nunca volvieron a visitarnos en vacaciones con la misma frecuencia; la actividad comercial del tío político era cada vez más ajetreada mientras Hikaru intentaba venir a ciudad Dominó con todas las ganas del mundo, pero los trabajos extracurriculares se lo impedían.

-¡Ya me voy, abuelo!- me despedía del susodicho cuando este me detuvo.

-Espera Yugi- me detuvo y voltee a verlo -Quiero enseñarte algo- me indicó y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

El hombre extrajo un pequeño cofre de bronce, soplando el polvo que sobre este yacía; al abrir la tapa, extrajo de él unas piezas doradas y me las enseñó a manera de presente.

-Esto es una especie de rompecabezas que encontré en una expedición junto a un viejo amigo en las pirámides del Faraón- me comentó y tomé una pieza, sintiendo una fuerza extraña que me llamaba inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué me la enseñas ahora, abuelo?- le pregunté curioso y el aludido me observó extrañado.

-¿No necesitabas algo para tu clase de Historia sobre reliquias antiguas?- me recordó y choqué mi mano derecha contra mi faz respectiva, en señal de olvido.

-¡Se me estaba olvidando!- exclamé aturdido mientras el abuelo buscaba en el mismo cofre una libreta de apuntes.

-Aquí están redactados algunas apreciaciones perceptivas sobre esta pieza- me colocó todo sobre el cofre de bronce y me lo alargó –Espero te vaya bien.

-¡Gracias abuelo!- le agradecí por habérmelo recordado y me retiré apresuradamente, notando la hora en el reloj de pared de la habitación -¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

-¡Cuídate, Yugi!- le alcancé a escuchar mientras llegaba a la esquina para tomar el autobús que me dejaba cerca de la escuela.

Dentro del amplio automóvil abrí la tapa del cofre con jerogíflicos para ver las distintas piezas y movido por una fuerza extraña decidí armar dicho rompecabezas cuando llegara a casa después de clases... aunque dichas ganas se fueron a pique por un incidente que me pareció inmaduro.

-¡Devuélvanme eso!- les decía a dos compañeros que me habían arrebatado el cofre con las piezas del rompecabezas del abuelo -¡No les pertenece!

-¡A ti tampoco te pertenece, pequeño enano!- me dijo el chico de cabello castaño y peinado estrafalario y se lo lanzó a su compañero -Que yo recuerde comentaste que era de tu abuelo.

-¡Dejen a Yugi en paz, Tristán... Joey!- les sugería una chica amiga de los dos muchachos con algo de enfado -¡Devuélvanle ese rompecabezas!

-¡No te metas en esto, Tea!- le decía el chico de cabello rubio -¡El problema es con Yugi!

-¡Yugi no se ha metido con ustedes para que lo anden molestando de esa manera!

-¡Eso es algo que no te concierne, Tea!- le dijo Tristán y se le acercó –Sería conveniente que te alejaras... no queremos problemas con una mujer.

-¡Claro!- exclamó la chica -¡No tienen las suficientes agallas como para pelear con una chica inteligente, ¿cierto?!

El comentario de Tea pareció sacar de quicio a los dos jóvenes que me miraron a manera de envidia.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabas de decir- le dijo Joey y Tea les observó irónicamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora entiendo!- exclamó Tea cruzándose de brazos –Están molestando al pequeño Yugi porque como él si trajo algo para exponer en la clase de Historia, ustedes no se podían quedar atrás a pesar de haber recibido esa mala nota.

Ante tal suposición, observé a los dos chicos y estos se observaron de reojo.

-¿Es eso cierto? -murmuré extrañado y Joey se enfadó.

Dándole a su compañero el cofre de bronce, el chico de cabello rubio sacó una pieza y acercándose a la ventana del pasillo lanzó la parte frontal del rompecabezas al caño que pasaba detrás de la escuela con fuerza.

Tea y yo quedamos sorprendidos ante tal acto.

-¡No!- grité preocupado y me acerqué a la ventana.

-¡Joey, ¿qué haz hecho?!- le cuestionó Tea indignada -¡Es una pieza arqueológica, estúpido!

-¡Vete al diablo, Tea!- le insultó el pelirrubio y la chica se sintió aún más indignada

-Dale las gracias a tu nueva "amiguita", enano- me dijo Tristán y dejó caer el cofre al suelo, escuchándose un estrépito metálico agudo.

-Esas son las consecuencias por habernos llamado "idiotas", Tea- le escuché decir a Joey y se alejó.

-Mas tarde hablamos, Tea- le dijo Tristán y siguió a Joey.

La chica se me acercó mientras yo veía el caño hallando un resplandor característico y recogió todas las piezas, colocándolas en el cofre egipcio.

-Yugi yo... – vaciló Tea incómoda - ... yo... lamento que haya pasado todo esto... sólo quería ayudarte.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Tea- le dije mientras aún seguía mi vista sobre el caño.

-Si quieres... te puedo ayudar a buscar la pieza ahora mismo.

La observé bastante extrañado.

-¿Estás segura?- le cuestioné –Por lo que escuché, esos dos te están esperando.

-Es más importante la pieza de esa reliquia que esos dos pelmazos- respondió con algo de nerviosismo y asentí para que no se sintiera más culpable.

-Vamos- le sugerí y bajamos las escaleras más cercanas mientras me daba el cofre con las piezas en su interior.

Las miradas amenazantes de Joey y Tristán no me perdían de vista y llegó un momento en que ya me estaban incomodando.

-Hola, Tea- saludé a mi compañera quien leía un libro sobre gimnasia rítmica y me observó por encima del texto.

-Será mejor que dejes de hablar contigo- me murmuró y confundido, me senté frente a ella.

-¿Qué te hicieron Joey y Tristán?

La chica observó para notar "moros en la costa" y ante el diagnóstico negativo, bajó el libro y suspiró hondo.

-Joey y Tristán son incapaces de hacerme daño, Yugi- comentó la chica –Lo que sucedió ayer fue sólo un pleito de amigos... tú sabes como es eso.

Bajé la cabeza negando y Tea se disculpó.

-Discúlpame... no me acordaba que no tienes amigos en la escuela.

-_Cómo me gustaría que en estos momentos Hikaru estuviera _conmigo- pensé remembrando a mi prima-hermana y el rostro jovial de la aludida se vislumbró en mi pensamiento.

-Joey y Tristán se comportan así por envidia- continuó Tea y reaccioné ante tal comentario -Al notar que tu eres uno de los mejores estudiantes del salón eso les causo indignación y fue por ello que te molestaron ayer.

-¿Sólo por eso?- pregunté capciosamente y Tea sonrió levemente.

-¡Eres un chico listo!- me halagó y me ruboricé levemente –También les molesta que tu seas un buen jugador del Duelo de Monstruos.

-Ya veo- murmuré –Te lo agradezco- le agradecí y la chica levantó su mirada e hizo un ademán de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme hablado el día de hoy... habías dicho que no te podía hablar y aún así lo hiciste.

Tea sonrió y en un gestó improvisado de estar leyendo, noté que Tristán y Joey entraron al salón de clases.

-¿Hoy también me acompañarás a buscar la pieza?- pregunté por última vez acercándome a mi pupitre y la chica redactó algo en su libreta, mostrándola con cautela.

"CUENTA CON ELLO"

-_¿Le dijiste a tu abuelo sobre lo ocurrido ayer?_

_-No quise preocuparlo... es mi responsabilidad ahora que ese rompecabezas es mío y está en mis manos encontrar la pieza que falta._

_-Y en las mías también... por mi culpa Joey arrojó esa pieza._

-¡No puede ser que se haya perdido!- exclamé indignado saliendo del edificio principal de la escuela –Ese caño no tiene corriente, por consiguiente todavía debe seguir allí.

-¡Vaya que ustedes no pueden hacer las cosas bien!- escuché decirle a una voz conocida cerca de la bodega de los artículos deportivos y movido por una curiosidad extraña, me acerqué para ver que sucedía.

En el suelo embaldosado se encontraba Joey y Tristán golpeados por un estudiante del último año... ¡el chico más alto y fornido de toda la escuela!

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta que si vendíamos esa reliquia nos darían más de US$2000 por ella?- se quejaba el bravucón y Joey pareció levantarse.

-No creíamos que fuera tan valiosa- se justificaba –Todas las piezas y el cofre están hechos de bronce.

-¡Eso no es lo importante!- les recriminó el estudiante -¡Era una reliquia egipcia!

-_Así que por eso me estaban molestando_- deduje según mis suposiciones cuando sin darme cuenta tropecé con una caja y dicho objeto se cayó, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó el bravucón y sin más opción, salí a su llamado... con la mirada de sorpresa de quienes me habían molestado.

-¿Yugi?- preguntó Tristán extrañado mientras Joey me observaba a manera de súplica.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el alto estudiante -¡Así qué tú eres el dueño de las piezas egipcias!

-¡Déjalos en paz!- le exclamé y me coloqué enfrente de mis dos condiscípulos mientras el bravucón me veía con indignación.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú los vas a defender? ¡Por favor! ¡Tan sólo mírate!

-Este no es tu problema, Yugi Moto- me decía Joey -¡Déjanos solucionar esto a Tristán y a mí por nuestra cuenta!

-No debiste haber utilizado terceros para conseguir lo que querías- me quejaba ante el chico de cabello negro largo –¡Los que utilizan proxenetas son unos cobardes!

-¡No me estés insultando que te puede ir mal, pequeño descarado!- exclamó el bravucón y agudicé mi mirada.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Moto- me sugirió Tristán –No conoces la fuerza de este sujeto... ¡No te metas en problemas!

-¡Cállate, Tristán!- exclamó el bravucón y se me acercó –Vamos a hacerle caso al pequeño Yugi... ¡entrégame esas piezas egipcias ahora!

-¡No lo haré!- le grité e intempestivamente, sentí como se me iba el aire y caía de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo.

-¿Quién te entiende entonces, enano?- me preguntó el bravucón y sentí que me dio una patada en mi costado derecho.

-¡Deja al chico en paz, grandísimo mamut!- exclamó Joey y sentí como el golpe que pensaba lanzar era sostenido por las grandes manos del alumno de último año quien le dio un golpe bajo, causándole una pequeña hemorragia que emanaba de su boca.

-¡Joey!- exclamamos Tristán y yo al coro cuando el chico se me acercó, quitándome el maletín de la espalda.

-Tenías razón, enano- me decía el bravucón hurgando entre mis útiles –Si quieres hacer las cosas, tienes que hacerlas por ti mismo.

El golpe en mi estómago era muy doloroso y creo que Joey estaba peor que yo; el chico se desesperó al no encontrar las piezas y lanzó mi maletín contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Dónde están las piezas, enano?- me levantó del suelo con fuerza y desvié la mirada -¡Contéstame!

-En la hora del almuerzo las devolví a quien le pertenecían- mentí para que me dejará tranquilo y el chico me dejó caer abruptamente, causándome una pequeña fractura en el brazo.

-Esto ya no tiene sentido- murmuró y salió de la bodega, buscando la entrada –Y cuidado con decir lo que ocurrió... porque les irá mal, desgraciados.

El alto hombre nos dejó solos mientras yo me levantaba, tratando de no empeorar la fractura en alguno de los dos huesos del antebrazo derecho. Tristán ayudaba a Joey alargándole un pañuelo que cada vez se tornaba oscuro por la sangre mientras el chico tosía gravemente por el golpe recibido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Joey?- le pregunté al chico mientras este indicaba un gesto de estabilidad pasable.

-Gracias por tu... valiosa ayuda, Yugi Moto- agradeció Tristán evitando el doble sentido y negué.

-Ustedes me molestaron sólo para satisfacer la avaricia de ese chico... Tea tenía razón cuando me dijo que ustedes eran buenas personas aunque se dejaban influenciar con gran facilidad.

-No sé que decir, Yugi... –meditó Tristán cuando Joey levantó la mirada y se limpió la boca.

-Lamentamos todo lo sucedido, Yugi Moto- se disculpó el chico pelirrubio y carraspeó su garganta –Es complicado explicar una disculpa ante todo lo que pasó en estos días...

-Espero que ese chico no les cause nuevos problemas- comenté para luego quejarme.

-¿Estás fracturado?- cuestionó Joey infiriendo mi gesto y asentí presionando mis dientes para concentrar mi dolor en ellos.

-¡Dios! ¡Debemos llevarte a una sala de urgencias para evitar que la fractura se agrave!- sugirió Tristán y agachándose para llevarme en su espalda, Joey me ayudó a colocarme detrás de su compañero a pesar de sus golpes.

-Trata de no mover el antebrazo, Yugi- continuó el chico de cabello castaño y aprobé para obedecerlo mientras Joey buscaba mi maletín cuando sentí que salíamos de la bodega corriendo hasta la clínica dos cuadras arriba.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están las piezas de bronce, Yugi?- me preguntó Joey extrañado.

-Se las di a Tea para que las cuidara... tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-¡Y vaya que se cumplió!- ironizó Tristán mientras cada vez nos acercábamos a la clínica.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- me preguntó Tea al notar el yeso en mi antebrazo derecho mientras me sentaba para acomodarme.

-Es una larga historia, Tea- le dije a mi compañera cuando Joey se me acercó y Tristán decía "buenos días"

-Esto es tuyo, Yugi- me alargó un objeto de bronce y mi compañera y yo nos observamos sorprendidos al reconocer el objeto.

-¡Esa es la pieza del rompecabezas que estábamos buscando, Yugi!- exclamó Tea y la tomé confundido.

-¿"que estábamos buscando"?- enfatizó Tristán el comentario de su compañera y esta le sonrió como quién debe exponer sus argumentos para salvarse de un juicio en contra.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte lo ocurrido ayer; además, era mi obligación buscarla para entregártela ¡es una pieza valiosa!

-Gracias, Joey- le agradecí y tomé la pieza, guardándola en mi maletín con lentitud.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?- inquirió Tea y notó los moretones de sus dos compañeros –y ustedes dos ¿por qué están golpeados también?

-¡Es una larga historia!- exclamaron Tristán y Joey al coro y Tea se impacientó mientras me reía divertido.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo reaccionaron en tu casa después de que te dejamos en la esquina, Yugi?- me cuestionó Joey.

-Mi abuelo se preocupó muchísimo, Joey- le contesté –Era la primera vez que llegaba tan tarde a la casa, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo?

-¿Le contaste la verdad?- preguntó Tristán.

-Más o menos... – medité y observé a Tea quien entendió el mensaje –Lo importante es que me ayudo y comprendió todo lo sucedido.

-Ahora que lo veo... – vaciló Joey observando el yeso en mi antebrazo -¿puedes escribir teniendo el antebrazo enyesado?

Quedé sin comentarios y moví la mano para poder responder al cuestionamiento, y una gota gruesa salió en mi cabeza mientras mi gestó era de frustración.

Recuperado de la lesión y gracias a los cuidados del abuelo, una noche comencé a armar el rompecabezas piramidal que me había regalado, después de que no quería aceptar dicha reliquia por su valor histórico.

_-__Tómala, es para ti__._

_-__¡No la puedo aceptar, abuelo! ¡Es algo muy valioso y en mis manos podría perderse!_

_-__¿Estás seguro de no querer aceptarla?_

_Una fuerza extraña del interior del artículo me llamaba y dudé unos instantes._

_-__Si tu me la quieres obsequiar, la recibiré; pero en realidad no quiero aceptarla porque es algo que debería estar en un museo y no en las manos de un joven de 16 años._

_-¿Sabes algo? Hikaru la quería para ella; sin embargo, no pudo armarla por mucho que se esmeró. _

_Quedé en silenció._

_-__¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?_

_-__¿Recuerdas que la luz de la habitación donde ella descansaba era la única que amanecía encendida todas las mañanas? Era porque intentaba armar el rompecabezas de esa pieza y nunca pudo hacerlo. _

_Observé el artículo con detenimiento._

_-¿Así de complicado es ensamblar las piezas de este rompecabezas ancestral?_

-Con razón no pudo armarla- comenté observando unos planos en forma de guía sobre mi escritorio –Estas cuñas parecen jeroglíficos y las indicaciones son un poco ambiguas.

Miré con detenimiento las piezas y puse mis manos en mi cabeza, agitándola para todos los lados en señal de frustración y desconcierto. No obstante, continué descifrando la manera de armarla cuando sentí en la distancia relámpagos que se sacudían sobre los cielos.

-_Es seguro que lloverá_- pensé para mis adentros cuando un trueno iluminó mi habitación mientras veía unas hojas sueltas con anotaciones del abuelo.

Tratando de interpretar la redacción, ubique dos o tres piezas (no recuerdo cuantas fueron) y note como tan solo quedaba un espacio reducido; sonreí en ese momento y observé la caja de bronce que guardaba al dicho artículo.

-Dentro de muy poco podré armarlo- comenté optimista y observé nuevamente la guía, cuando sentí un viento frío a mí alrededor que no llamó mi atención.

-El abuelo se sorprenderá cuando vea que arme el rompecabezas milenario por mi propia cuenta- murmuré y tomé con la mano derecha la última ficha que quedaba después de un largo rato y la ubiqué hacia el frente de la pieza con cautela.

-¡Listo!- exclamé levantándome del asiento -¡Al fin lo pude armar!

De repente, la pupila del ojo en alto relieve que había formado el rompecabezas brilló y del interior del artículo se desprendieron haces de luz que iluminaron mi habitación por unos instantes.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- me pregunté cuando al cesar los rayos de luz, unas ondas espesas se liberaron del artículo y poco a poco fueron tomando forma: personajes del Duelo de Monstruos se creaban a mí alrededor, observándome de manera vengativa, cuyas miradas sombrías me indicaban que me había metido en un gran embrollo.

Casi al instante, el artículo del milenio volvió a brillar... y desde ese instante, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido. Tengo una vaga ilusión de mí mismo un poco mayor ordenándole a esas criaturas volver de donde provenían... lo único que recuerdo, es que después de haber brillado el rompecabezas por segunda vez, noté cómo los monstruos del juego de cartas ya no estaban y que el artículo del milenio colgaba de mi cuello.

Tomé el objeto por unos instantes, tratando de interpretar lo que había ocurrido, cuando escuché una voz interna, que me puso un poco nervioso.

_-¡Necesito de tu alma para que mi espíritu repose en tu esencia!-_ exclamó con aire místico y tragué saliva, tratando de no perder la cordura.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté sin balbucear.

-_Alguien que necesita de tu ser y de tu inteligencia... necesito reposar en ti... te aseguró que seré un gran aliado_.

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de que no me harás daño?

-_Hikaru piensa que eres un gran ser humano_- contestó y me extrañé ante lo que decía.

-¿Conoces a mi prima? ¿Cómo?

-_Sus intentos por armar el rompecabezas del milenio no fueron en vano... pude conocerla a través de su perseverancia y me demostró que existen seres humanos con la capacidad para poder lograr grandes designios._

-¿Por qué no pudo armar el objeto?

-_No pudo ensamblar las piezas porque su personalidad no es compatible con mi esencia._

-¿Eso quiere decir que aquel que logre armar dicho rompecabezas está destinado a llevar el espíritu de un ser desconocido, que está encerrado en dicho artículo?

-_Necesito encontrar mi destino... necesito saber quien soy y quien fui... necesito de tu ayuda... necesito de tu valentía... necesito... necesito del destino para comprender mi existencia_.

En ese momento, el resplandor se concentró frente mi pecho y cerrando mis ojos, sentí como algo penetraba lentamente dentro de mi cuerpo; la habitación quedó a oscuras por unos segundos y acto seguido se iluminó tenuemente, mostrándose ante mí la presencia de un ser idéntico a mi fisonomía, con la única diferencia que mostraba un semblante más serio y adulto. Sin saber por qué, el rompecabezas colgaba de mi cuello y la presencia del ser se me acercó, haciendo una reverencia.

-_Gracias por permitirme salir del Artículo del Milenio_.

-El abuelo me lo había dicho: "son siete los Artículos que yacían en la tumba del Faraón y son siete los destinados a poseerlos: la reunión de dichos objetos en un solo ente provocará un poder inimaginable y una autoridad respetable"

-_Tú eres el dueño del Rompecabezas del Milenio; yo soy tan solo un espíritu que reposa en dicho artículo y como esencia, estaré a tu lado tan sólo para algún día conocer cual fue mi misión en la Tierra_.

-¿Tienes algún nombre?

-_Es posible... sólo que no recuerdo cual es_.

-Eres humilde, se nota en tu carácter.

_-¿Ahora si puedes confiar en mi?_

-Si dices que Hikaru te conoció y confió en ti, ¿por qué no debería yo también confiar en ti?

-_Es una bella chica... su tolerancia será la clave de su destino_.

-Me llamo Yugi Moto, y desde este momento... eres uno de mis amigos.

-_Te lo agradezco_- dijo la esencia y acercándome su mano, sentí como el apretón de ambas manos era real y podía sentirlo –_Llámame cuando necesites de mi ayuda; yo estaré dentro del artículo del milenio_.

-Así será- le contesté y la esencia se desvaneció, cuando el abuelo ingresó de manera repentina a mi habitación.

-¡Ya duérmete, Yugi!- me sugirió -¡Es tarde!

-Ya voy, abuelo- contesté observándolo cuando el hombre observó el artículo en mi pecho.

-Yugi, pudiste armarlo- se me acercó, observándolo con detenimiento –Eres muy perseverante y listo, muchacho: ¡excelente trabajo!

Desvié la mirada al cielo un poco ruborizado.

-Fue complicado, pero lo logré- comenté cuando los primeros indicios de lluvia se sintieron sobre el tejado.

-Lloverá toda la madrugada- dijo el abuelo –Los nubarrones de esta tarde no decían lo contrario.

-_Haré lo posible por ayudarte a encontrar tu pasado, espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio_- pensé sin prestarle atención a mi abuelo y ubiqué el objeto en la mesita de noche.

Camino a la escuela, noté que un chico más alto que yo acorralaba en un callejón a una chica de la escuela.

-¡Esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya!- escuché decirle al muchacho y la joven de cabello corto y ojos azules ingresó por arcoreflejo a una bodega a su izquierda, abriendo una puerta que se estaba cayendo, según lo que había alcanzado a observar -¡Idiota!- exclamó el muchacho y la siguió.

-¡Esa era Tea!- exclamé sorprendido y de la misma manera los seguí, escondiéndome tras unas cajas de color verde que estaban por toda la habitación para ayudar cuando fuera necesario.

La chica se detuvo en seco, notando que no había salida, cuando el golpe intempestivo de un puño tumbó unas cajas y del susto, la joven cayó de espaldas.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, chiquilla insolente!- le amenazó el muchacho.

Movido por una fuerza extraña, me llené de valentía y aparecí detrás del joven.

-¡No!- exclamé y ambos chicos me observaron sorprendidos -¡Hasta aquí llegaste tú!

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- me preguntó el bravucón y me crucé de brazos, mientras la chica me veía con un interés extraño.

-El hombre que amenaza a una chica es un cobarde por naturaleza- le dije... y algo dentro de mí no creía no le estaba diciendo, ¿acaso era yo el que le hablaba de esa manera a ese chico más alto y más fornido que yo? –No creo que tengas las suficientes agallas para enfrentarte conmigo, aunque si las tienes para enfrentarte a una chica.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, insolente?- me preguntó seriamente el joven y se me acercó -¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme contigo?

Sonreí divertido, de manera seria.

-¿Qué te parece si solucionamos este problema de una forma más entretenida?- le sugerí, notando que mi voz no era la misma desde que le hablé y el chico me observó extrañado.

Extraje de mi bolsillo mi mazo del Duelo de Monstruos y barajé los naipes, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Aquel que saque la carta con el mayor puntaje, gana- le sugerí y el chico lo meditó un instante.

-De acuerdo- aceptó –Si gano, nos dejas resolver nuestro "problemita" a solas, ¿entendido?

Observé a la chica y esta me miró, diciéndome con la mirada que la ayudara de semejante problema.

-De acuerdo- le dije y extendí el mazo hacia él, cuando el chico extrajo una carta y colocó un gesto ufano.

-¡Ja!- exclamó de manera engreída -¡Supera al "Hechizo del Dragón" (Atk/2000 – Def/1500)!

Eligiendo una carta, tomé la más cercana al centro del mazo y observé el naipe con detenimiento, para luego sonreír.

-¡Es una pena que "Hechizo de Dragón" no supere a esta carta!- exclamé y mostrándosela al chico, este se puso pálido.

-¡No!- exclamó indignado -¡Sacaste el "Mago Oscuro" (Atk/2500 – Def/2100)!

-Así que cumple con lo prometido... – vacilé -¡Y deja a esa chica tranquila!

Con un movimiento de mano, apunté mi palma hacia su rostro y sentí como algo dentro de ese chico se quebraba en mil pedazos; el joven cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras algo en mi interior veía con asombro lo que un "alter-ego" hacía sin mi consentimiento.

La chica quedó asombrada ante lo ocurrido y se levantó lentamente, acercándoseme con sigilo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- murmuró haciendo una reverencia –Quería atracarme y en una primera ocasión no lo logró.

-Lo importante es que no te hizo daño alguno- le comenté y la joven sonrío, observándome con detenimiento.

-Disculpa... – meditó –Me da la impresión de que te conozco de algún lado...

-No lo creo- dije y reaccioné un momento -_¡Un momento! ¡Es el espíritu del rompecabezas quien se está manifestando! Ahora entiendo por qué Tea no me ha reconocido._

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó preocupada observando su reloj de pulso -¡Se me hizo tarde para la escuela!- dijo y salió de la bodega, para detenerse y verme de forma serena.

-De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda...- volvió a agradecerme y se retiró repentinamente.

-_Es una chica muy bella_- dijo la voz del espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio –_No cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de que una chica tan hermosa se le acerqué a un chico como se te acercó a ti sin conocerte._

Mis mejillas se tornaron coloradas y una voz dentro de mí se burló de manera jocosa.

-¡Fuiste tú el que te manifestaste utilizando mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?!- le cuestioné indignado y el espíritu no negó y aprobó nada.

-_Tengo esa capacidad, Yugi_- me dijo y quede en silencio –_Gracias a mi ayuda pudiste ayudar a... ¿cómo es que se llama?_

-Tea.

_-¡Eso! ¡A Tea!_- siguió su comentario.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, espíritu del rompecabezas.

-_Es una forma de agradecerte el que me hayas liberado del hechizo que me tenía dormido en el artículo del Milenio_.

-¡Ay, Dios!- exclamé recordando la escuela y salí con paso acelerado hacia la escuela, tratando de que no me dejaran en el pasillo.

Dentro de mí, sentí como el espíritu suspiraba hondo por mi actitud despistada.

-¡Hola Tea!- saludé a mi compañera quien leía un libro.

-Hola, Yugi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ese chico si que es un buscapleitos.

La joven quedó confundida, tratando de interpretar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que me pasó esta mañana?- preguntó sorprendida y reaccionando, me observó con detenimiento -¡Tú eres familiar de ese chico, ¿verdad?! ¡Dímelo, Yugi!

Quedé callado y sereno.

-¡Contéstame!- exclamó imperativa -Tú conoces a ese joven, ¿cierto?

-_El espíritu del rompecabezas tenía razón_- pensé –Así es; él es... un familiar lejano- le respondí mintiéndole y acerqué un puesto para sentarme frente a ella.

-Ahora entiendo el parecido... –vaciló la chica y sonreí levemente.

-Camino a la escuela, lo encontré y me habló de lo sucedido- seguí mintiendo mientras sentía que el espíritu del rompecabezas me veía con recelo –me dijo que no podía permitir que un hombre tocara a una mujer y menos en su presencia.

-¿Ese chico vive contigo?

-Bueno... –medité unos instantes –hace tres días estaba viviendo con mi abuelo y conmigo, pero hoy... hoy se iba para... ¡América! ¡Sí! ¡Para América! Él... él es un tío por parte del padre de una prima hermana mía- recordé a Hikaru y pensé no meterme en un embrollo mayor.

-Ya veo... – dijo Tea y suspiré hondo.

De repente, los alumnos de la clase entraron en el salón y con un gesto de colegas nos saludaron Joey y Tristán. El profesor de Física ingresó al amplio recinto académico y carraspeó su garganta para aclarar su voz.

-Buenos días, estudiantes- saludó el catedrático y todos respondimos a su saludo al unísono –En el día de hoy, un nuevo alumno ha ingresado a la escuela y espero que sea bien recibido por todos ustedes.

El profesor llamó al estudiante nuevo y con una actitud serena y calculadora, el chico ingresó con paso lento causando la curiosidad de todos los que allí estábamos.

-¿Qué no es ese Seto Kaiba?- preguntó Tristán asombrado y permanecí callado, notando el inconformismo del recién llegado por los murmullos de mis condiscípulos.

–Seto Kaiba es el presidente de su propia compañía de logística electrónica aquí en la ciudad de Dominó- continuó el pedagogo –Por ende, no creó que deba ser presentado puesto que todos ya lo conocen por lo que me he dado cuenta.

De repente, el chico empresario tomó la palabra.

-Espero ser bien recibido- le dijo al grupo –No tolero las actitudes hipócritas.

En ese momento, todos callamos guardándonos los comentarios para la hora del descanso; mientras tanto, Joey pareció murmurar algo.

-_Qué presumido_- creí escucharle –_Por el simple hecho de ser alguien importante no le amerita que nos trate como quiera._

-Su carácter es consecuencia de su trabajo, Joey- le confirmó Tristán ubicado detrás de Joey –Tienes que entenderlo.

-Nunca pensé que fuera simpático en persona- comentó Tea sin quitarle la vista a Seto Kaiba y la observé con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Joey la veía irónicamente y Tristán suspiraba hondo a manera de resignación.

-Puede ubicarse en ese puesto vacío al lado de Wheeler, señor Kaiba- le indicó el profesor mientras el Presidente de Kaiba Corp. ubicaba el asiento al lado de Joey.

-Gracias- congratuló Kaiba al profesor y se dirigió al asiento junto al pupitre de Joey, cuando me observó con detenimiento y desvié la mirada para no parecer molesto.

Enseguida, el catedrático inició el tema de Movimiento Circular Uniforme y extraje mis apuntes del morral, notando que dentro de mi bolso se encontraba mis cartas del Duelo de Monstruos, recordando que durante el descanso de esa mañana tendría un juego de práctica con Joey para enseñarle a jugar el entretenimiento adaptado por Maximiliam Pegasus.

Hace meses que no sabía nada de Hikaru. No me la encontraba en la mensajería instantánea ni en las salas virtuales de la red ; así que encontrando su número telefónico en el directorio personal del abuelo y averiguando el huso horario respectivo en una enciclopedia de la casa, esperé a llamarla mañana por la mañana antes de clase cuando en San Diego deberían ser entre las 2 y las 3 de la tarde del día anterior.

Al día siguiente, recuerdo haberme levantado a las 6 y 30 de la mañana o unos minutos antes. Me alisté tan rápido como pude y desayune en un santiamén, recogiendo mi morral con desespero... además, era obvio que mi abuelo se diera cuenta de mi actitud con la impaciencia que mostraba.

-¿Por qué estás tan afanado el día de hoy, Yugi?- me preguntó dubitativo recogiendo la losa de la mesa mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con Tea antes de iniciar clases- le contesté y abrí la puerta –¡Yo me encargaré de las labores del día de hoy!- le exclamé a manera de disculpa por no ayudarle a lavar los platos y me apresuré a tomar el autobús de 6:45 am.

Media hora más tarde, llegué al salón tan rápido como pude... y efectivamente, allí estaba Tea haciendo el oficio del día mientras colocaba unas flores rojas y amarillas en el florero del locker del profesor.

-Buenos días, Yugi- me saludó cordialmente llevando el jarrón blanco encima del mueble -¿Y eso? ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Buenos días, Tea- le saludé y ubiqué mi puesto, colocando el morral encima del pupitre y me le acerqué, mientras buscaba el papel donde tenía anotado el número telefónico de Hikaru -¿Me puedes hacer un gran favor?

-Claro, dime.

-Préstame tu teléfono celular para hacer una llamada muy importante.

Mi compañera se extrañó.

-¿A esta hora del día?- me cuestionó confundida -¿No crees que es muy temprano?

-Después no puedo, Tea- le aclaré –Es que es una llamada a larga distancia internacional, y a la persona a la que pienso llamar se encuentra a 17 horas de diferencia de aquí.

Tea pareció dudar en regalarme la llamada.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste a esa persona desde tu casa?- me preguntó con un tono de reproche y agudicé la mirada.

-Tengo entendido que llamadas entre teléfonos celulares es más económico, aunque sean a larga distancia- le expliqué tratando de que cambiara de actitud y la chica meditó unos momentos –Ambas tienen el mismo operador de telecomunicaciones... por favor, Tea: si llamo antes allá será de noche o tal vez de madrugada y me daría un poco de pena levantarla.

-¿Ambas?- preguntó Tea con curiosidad -¿Levantarla? Acaso... ¿piensas llamar a una chica, eh?

-A una prima que hace tiempo no hablo con ella- le expliqué –Por favor, Tea...

-Esta bien- murmuró y tomó un marcador negro para anotar la fecha y una frase en el tablero acrílico –Está en mi maletín, búscalo.

Me acerqué a su morral y saqué el equipo de color rosado y marqué rápidamente el número de teléfono de Hikaru, esperando dos tonadas.

-¡Gracias, Tea!- le exclamé cuando escuché que del otro lado contestaron, notando un leve bullicio al fondo -¡Hola Hikaru!

-_¿Yugi?_- me preguntó Hikaru bastante sorprendida -_¡Qué gusto que me hayas llamado!_

-¿Cómo estás, Hikaru?

-_Estoy bien... ¿y el abuelo?_- le escuché y sonreí: la escuchaba feliz y jovial como de costumbre.

-Ocupado con la tienda de juegos, Hikaru. ¿Y mis tíos?

-_Ellos siempre están ocupados en su trabajo, Yugi._

Cambié la formalidad y le pregunté sobre una carta del duelo de monstruos.

-Hikaru, ¿Has utilizado la carta que te regaló el abuelo en aquella ocasión?

-_No he tenido la oportunidad._

-Pues entonces te reto a un Duelo de Monstruos en la Sala Virtual de la red para que la utilices- le comenté a manera de lúdica –Si no se te va a dañar si la mantienes guardada.

-_OK_- dijo sonriendo y cambió de tema -_¿Adivina qué? Estoy trabajando en una franquicia de la Corporación Kaiba, ahora mismo estoy en turno ¿No es fantástico?_

-Te felicito, Hikaru- murmuré –Ahora tú adivinarás algo: El presidente de la Corporación Kaiba es mi compañero de clases en la escuela.

-_¡¿Qué?!_- exclamó sorprendida -_¿Seto Kaiba es tu compañero de clases? ¡Increíble! Pensé que tendría maestros tutores por su estatus social en Dominó._

-Por cierto, ahora recuerdo que él pidió un tiempo a la escuela para atender unos negocios en América, ¿está en la franquicia en la que trabajas?

-_Así es... ¡una total casualidad! Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo._

-Ya veo- murmuré.

-_Yugi, tengo que irme-_ se despedía Hikaru –_Salúdame al abuelo... cuando pueda te devuelvo la llamada y te aviso para tener el duelo. Bye._

-Bai-cha- me despedí en japonés y la chica colgó, mientras observaba el teléfono de Tea con seriedad.

-¿Kaiba sigue en América?- me preguntó Tea acercándose cuando notamos que algunos alumnos estaban llegando.

-Si- contesté –Gracias, Tea: te debo una.

-No- negó observando la pantalla del su celular – Cinco minutos y cuarenta segundos- añadió y le sonreí.

¿Y el resto?

¡LO CONOCES DESDE EL PRIMER EPISODIO!

**MEMORANDO "AYUMI KAISHA": **Holillas para todos!!!! No estaba tan convencida de hacer un fic sobre la vida de Yugi Moto con el formato del fic "aquellos inevitables momentos"; no obstante me pareció interesante hacerlo como para observar y relacionar aspectos curiosos e interesantes de esquemas iguales narrados por distintos personajes... ¡para algo nos debe servir el hemisferio cerebral de la creatividad!

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y si quieren enviarme cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia las pueden enviar a ayumichan_. Intentaré responder lo más pronto posible (si los estudios y otros escritos me lo permiten)

Fin del comunicado.


End file.
